Zoroark : Mother of Five
by GottaCatchThemAll
Summary: After Kodai being defeated, Zoroark rides home on the ship to Unova. She runs to her cave to find her five Zoruas and her field of new Pokemon. Zoroark lives her life and is extremely exhausted to be back home, but as the days go by she realizes she isn't alone - she fears she'll have to sacrifice herself to save her kids.
1. Chapter 1

(Note: I do not own Zoroark, Zorua, or any other Pokemon related things, they belong to Game Freak. This is also kinda like a sequel to the Pokemon movie _Zoroark: Master of Illusions_. Oh, another thing - this story takes place as first person in Zoroark's point of view. I hope you like this! :D)

"Goodbye, Zoroark! I promise to see your region next!" Ash screams over the loud roar of the ship. I see my son, Zorua, smile and whisper "Ash" under his telepathic breath. I see the humans next to us walk away. I look to where Ash and his friends are. They all wave goodbye as their image floats away. I turn to see Zorua frown and tear up at his new friends walking away. I slowly nudge him with my claw and he looks up at me. He immediately bursts into tears and falls into my arms.

"Meema, do you believe he'll visit us again in Unova?" He sniffs telepathically. I nod in response, and point to the sky.

"Do you remember what I sang to you when you were an egg?" I ask him in telepathy. He pauses for a moment, then he smiles and coughs his throat.

"When something in your life brings you down, it's your choice to bring it back up. Life is like a teapot, it's your choice to pour a cup. You can sit there and watch it steam, or drink it until it's gone. You can watch a Caterpie evolve or go and have some fun. If you feel sad or angry, you solve the problem by working it out. When the day is done and you had you had your fun, you'll miss your nearest friends." Zorua sang, crawling into my neck ruff. He soon drifts off to sleep, humming the tune. I smile, and walk inside a room with him stuffed in my neck.

The room was filled with bookshelves on the left side of the room: on the shelves are what look like ginormous books with millions of pages. Next to the shelves are two beanbag-looking beds, one is huge and black and one is small and maroon. Next to that is a door. I'm a bit confused on why there are two doors, but I grunt it off and walk inside.

l'm about to go lay on the huge bag when that dark-haired evil man walks into the room. A police officer with the nametag "Jenny" on it is behind him and is holding his hands behind his back. The man looks up to me and whimpers. He starts to back away, but Jenny pushes him in front of me. I narrow my eyes and growl, and I can immediately tell he's about to soil himself.

"Now, Zoroark, Kodai's not here to harm you. He told me he wanted to tell you something. Please do not tear off his arms either, okay?" Jenny tells me, looking at me stern. I sigh and cross my arms. Zorua puffs his head out of my chest. Seeing the evil man, he barks. He jumps out of my neck, but I quietly lay him on the small bag, and he falls asleep.

The man gulps and tries to whistle, but instead it comes out as nervous breathing. I tap my hind paw on the floor impatiently. He inhaled, squirmed around a bit, and nods his head at Jenny. She uncuffs his hands.

"Listen, uh...Zoroark...I...neede- WANTED, to say... I'm sorry for trying to kidnap you... and your...son..." Kodai squeals, and slowly reaches out a hand. I slap it away. He tries again. Jenny looks at me and scrunches her nose. I instantly regret doing it, but I grab his hand and shake it. He nervously smiles and backs away, and Jenny cuffs his hands and walks him out the door: but before leaving, Jenny turns to look at me, she smiles, and whispers "thank you" , and shuts the door.

I quietly lay down on the large, black bag. Zorua twitches when I lay my head down, and before closing my eyes, I take off the bead in my hair and lay it in front of Zorua. He snatches the blue bead and chews on it. I smile and close my eyes as I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Meema! MEEMA! Wake up, Meema!" I hear Zorua scream in my ear. I roll over and slowly smile. I sit up with my elbows on my knees and my claws going through my hair. I turn to look at him, and Zorua looks extremely excited that he's crying with joy. I breath slowly, stand up and stretch. Zorua is now shaking with so much excitement that it looks like he's constipated.

"What is it this time, Zorua?" I sigh telepathically, snatching the bead from his bed and tying it in the lower part of my hair. He sits and calms down. There's a long part of silence before he bursts out screaming.

"WE'RE IN UNOVA! WE CAN GO HOOOOME!"

I stand up with my mouth open and burst out the door. A large, foggy island is in the distance and Aerodactyls are circling round it. The ship captain comes down the hallway and leads us to the front of the ship. I carry Zorua in my arms on the way, and completely forget about everything else except going home. When we reach the end of the ship, I jump off around 50 feet and land on a pom tree. The captain and all the other humans wave - except Kodai, he sits there and stares at me like I'm about to combust.

As me and Zorua walk toward the island, immediately around ten Zoruas and Zoroarks come and greet me - some are my neighbors, and some are just wild ones. I even manage to see a few shinies, but those are off in the trees picking berries for me to eat at my arrival celebration. I notice that only one of them has no tuft of fur on her head, and I recognize her as my shy daughter.

"Zory! I missed you so much! How are your brothers and sisters? What level are you all on?" I ask telepathically, questions pouring out of my mouth. She smiles - I pause for a second, and I realize this is the only time she ever smiles unless she's around her crush or when it's her birthday.

"W-We're all around the level of 10, but I-I am currently on 13..." She mutters in telepathy.

I pick her up in my arms, both Zorua and Zory being held, and I start walking towards the cave. Zoruas around the level of 9 crowd around me and start asking me what it was like, how scary was it, what did the evil man look like, etc. etc. I turn around to face a horde of Zoruas, all watching my every movement.

"To answer the questions in order - Horrible; Extremely Scary; and Ugly." I smile telepathically. They all gasp and ooh at it, and I notice a few Zoroarks are listening too. I continue my walk to the cave, and a few Zoruas hesitate to follow and walk back to their caves.

I open the giant boulder to my cave - five Zoruas surround me and start screaming hysterically at me out of excitement. The five Zoruas I notice immediately -

Zach, a shiny Zorua that I notice is close to his evolution level.

Zory, who jumped out of my arms and started eating her berries in her room.

Zorua, who also jumped out and started to talk to Zach about his adventures.

Zone, the smallest baby boy of them all.

And Zero, who's his tuft of hair is messy and flattened.

Zero looks at me and smiles, and I manage to smile back, and soon all my kids surround me and drag me to the floor. I play with them a bit such as Tag and Cherades, but I become exhausted eventually and sit down on a rock which we commonly use as a couch.

I look at all my kids. They saw me lay down and I infer they'd got bored too so they are all fast asleep on top of each other like a dogpile. Smiling, I crawl and desperate each Zorua carefully in a line so they're all still asleep. I put my claws around Zach and start licking his tuft of fur on his head and I notice his eyes flutter open, and he fidgets around as if not wanting the bath I'm giving him. His whimpers wake the others, so they all wake up and yawn, ans seeing me giving Zach a bath they all hide behind certain things such as rocks and behind each other.

I sigh and finish Zach' s bath. Zorua was apparently the only one who didn't hide, so I bathed her next. She seemed to smile an purr during her bath. She eventually purrs too much that her voice croaks with exhaust and tirement.

" Meema, I missed you so much... I missed your cooking, your baths, your hugs, your kisses...Please promise you won't leave again..." She cries in telepathy. I see her shiver so I cuddle her in my arms. She looks up at me. Seeing me nod, she jumps out of my arms and I see her go draw something on the wall.

Zorua, Zone and Zero apparently saw the whole thing, because when I turned around they were all waiting in line for a bath too, wagging their puffy tails and smiling.

After giving them all baths, I yawn myself and crawl over to a corner where a pile of Magikarps and Biddofs lay, dead and ready for a meal. I thrust them all towards my kids and they gobble them down forcefully, spitting out eyes and coughing up bones on the way. I don't feel hungry enough for a meal so I crawl back to my spot, which I normally use for a nap. Glancing outside, I see the stars out and infer that night covered the last bit of sunshine.

"Time for bed!" I call as I lay my head down on a rock and feel Zone pull out the bead in my hair. Five minutes later, they all crouch near me and fall asleep. I close my eyes and smile, hoping to dream about Kodai being forcefed poison or being taken to my cave for dinner. The images float in my mind and, as I hoped, turn into dreams.

Half way through the dreams, Zory shakes me awake. I force my eyes open and see her point to a drawing on the wall. I sit up, slowly pulling Zorua off my head and onto the ground, and quietly crawl towards the drawing.

Up close, it looks like a roughly drawn, paw made painting of me and my kids, all hugging and playing in the field. I look at Zory and smile, and she smiles back. I kiss her on the forehead as she walks back to the place she laid and I do so as well, stuffing a bidoof into my mouth and swallowing as I close my eyes.

I missed these kids more than they do.


	3. Chapter 3

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**_

A large explosion causes me to jerk my head up and around the room. The boulder to our cave is broken into pieces and I see that my Zoruas are nowhere in sight. Frantically looking everywhere, I call out to them over and over again.

_MEEEEEEEMAAAA!_

Zach?

_HEEEELP! MEEEEEMAAAAAA!_

Zory!?

_Stop squirming you ignorant fox!_

A human?!

I leap off the floor and out the entrance. Nothing is outside but a few Deerlings munching on some flowers. I growl angrily and they look up at me. Since it's summer, the deerlings are all green. The green deerlings all step back a bit, probably frightened by my appearance. I roar into the sky, hoping something screams back.

"What's wrong?! Why are y-you screaming?!" One of the deerlings, apparently a girl, replies back. I shoot her a worried yet angered look and she nudges another Deerling. He stares at me before realizing the situation. He frantically uses his green snout to point to a path with human footsteps on the dirt. I look at him and smile, thanking him for helping me. Instantly I jump and leap onto trees towards the scent of the humans and my Zoruas. I jump off a large coconut tree and onto the path. I look back and try to remember what that female Deerling looked like.

Hmmm...

Oh! She was pink, wasn't she?

I transform into that female Deerling and gallop towards the scent. The smell keeps getting closer and closer as I walk down the path. I shove my hooves into the dirt and force myself to be quiet. I listen quietly and slowly step forward to some fresh looking steps. I turn around a corner and see a man with black clothing, an earpiece and sunglasses helping another similar looking man to shove some black foxes into a large pillowcase.

MY ZORUAS!

The men jerk their heads towards me and tie the bag. One drops the bag into a van and another gets out a book. Did I say that outloud?

"Deerling, the season Pokémon. It's fur changes with the seasons. Pink is spring, green is summer, winter is brown and fall is orange. The day the season starts, the day the fur changes," The man says aloud. "It's summer right now..."

Summer is green?

Oops.

The man shuts the book with a slam and whsipers into the other man's ear. The one man gasps and grits his teeth, slowly putting on a watch with a red light - an illusion canceler. Acting like a Deerling, I try to flinch when he puts it on. He smiles evilly and takes it off and throws it in the van, laughing to the other man.

He fell for it.

The other man rolls his eyes and gets into the van, driving off with the pillowcase. I have to bite my tongue to hold all my anger and strength to not follow the van. The man slowly takes a Pokeball out of his pocket and picks up a rock - to keep him thinking I'm a Deerling, I let the rock lunge at me and hurtfully reflect off my head. He jumps and widens his eyes at me, not believing what he's seeing. I can't believe he felt for that! I laugh outloud, not afraid of the consequences, and slap the ground with my claws.

Wait...claws?

I suddenly remember that whenever a Zoroark or Zorua is attacked, their illusion disappears and they transform back to a Zorua or Zoroark. He puts a hand to his mouth and holds up the Pokeball high in the air to show that he isn't afraid. I grunt and narrow my eyes, standing up and walking towards him to compare our height. He's a foot lower than me. I smile.

"Give me my kids back." I telepathically tell him. He jumps back in surprise, but then he replies while showing signals like I don't understand English.

"I-don't-know-where-that-van-went,-I-just-told-him -to-drive-somewhere-GUAGAH!" I interrupt, grabbing him by the neck, holding all my anger not to snap him in half.

"GIVE. ME. MY. KIDS. BACK." I say in telepathy.

He shivers and takes out a phone, calls someone and the van drives back. The man I'm holding wiggles out of my grasp and opens the trunk, then throwing the bag at me as if it's infected with cancer. They drive off, obviously hurrying to escape.

They tied the bag with a tight rope - I expected something stronger, but honestly I don't care. The bag also has wiggling figures inside, almost to the point where the bag is ripping. I help rip the bag open and find all my kids jumping out and into my arms. They're all crying, shivering, whimpering and wiggling at the same time. Zach jumps on my head and crawls into my hair. They all see him do it too, and since they're all cold (I feel their body heat coming back at their touch, but when I first felt them coming out of the bag the temperature was around 54 degrees) they all jump and crawl into my hair for heat.

I jump on trees and huge rocks back home. Zach was unusually heavy, and for a second I thought he evolved in my hair. When we get home, I put them all under a thick blanket of Mareep fur I collected earlier and they all become silent and warmer. I smile and decide to cook lunch. I'm not sure what, but a few ideas come to mind. Before I can decide I notice I'm talking in telepathy, so technically all my Zorua's hear me. I look over at them, and the only one who heard me was Zero, who's limping towards me with Mareep fur covered all over him.

"Meema...How...about...you...cook...some...Psyduck ?" He mutters, pausing for breath from walking. Almost in tears I pick him up and cradle him in my arms. I lick his tuft of fur for a quick bath while deciding. I look into our pile of food. A small Psyduck that's fainted sits in a corner with some Magikarps and Patrats and Bidoofs. A few Deerlings - spring color - also sit in the corner.

I look at my Zero. He's whimpering and begging for food, but I notice something off about him - also something odd about my other Zoruas. They are all less active then they used to be, except Zach who has a bit more energy since he's close to his evolution level. They are also coughing and gagging more to the point I start to worry. Zach, since close to evolution, is starting to grow claws: it's one of the added features Zoruas have when close to evolution, usually the level before. Since he has claws, he's now starting to claw everything.

I feel like my babies are going to die soon.

"Sure, we can have Psyduck today."


	4. Chapter 4

After those stupid humans captured Zorua, Zory, Zone, Zach and Zero, I started to get a bit worried about them. I start to think they're going to get an extreme disease and...go. I went to a publicly-wild Chansey to check with them.

"Hmm...this is a bit peculiar...can you recall what happened to them last?" She asks, doing a check on Zero's tuft of fur for Joltiks or Butterfree eggs. I flinch when she pushes his tuft of fur apart to look at his scalp. Holding my other babies close to me (except Zach, who rejects my affection) I cough and **_try _**to smile at her when she reaches her hands out for Zory's scalp check.

"Yes, two humans captured them, but I got them back shortly after." I reply. I hand her Zory carefully and she lightly places her a log to check her scalp. Chansey's reaction to my normal voice (not telepathy, my actual, scratchy voice) is pretty suprising; I didn't expect her to jump when I started talking.

She grunts a few times while looking through my hair (incase I have something contagious that got passed on to my kids) since I have a lot of hair. Sadly, nothing was there. I was hoping it was my fault they got sick because I feel really guilty about their sickness. Chansey waddles over to a cauldron. She pushes it towards me and tells me to sit there while she leaves. After a while, she comes waddling back with her egg in her hands and water in her pouch. She pours the water into the cauldron and lightly places the egg back in the pouch. I start to watch her pour potatoes, carrots, leeks and pepper in the cauldron; and light a few logs underneath the cauldron into flames. I hold my kids close to my chest in fear of her cooking them - this time Zach let's me hold him close to me.

Chansey can see me grabbing my kids and abruptly grabs my claws to stop me. She shushes me a few moments and then yanks a hair off me. I yelp in pain as I see her lightly dropping the hair into the cauldron.

"What are you doing?! You're a horrible doctor and I'm calling the Pokémon Police!" I scream out, shaking her hands off my claws. Chansey jumps backwards and frowns, and I can see a few tears forming in her eyes. The water in the cauldron started to turn a bit maroon and dark gray. She also takes out a glass bottle and scoops up some water in it, then capping it and looking at me, then pushing it onto my chest, waiting for me to grab it. I do, and quickly put it on a log and start walking away.

"Wh-what are yo-"

"STOP TALKING! I was just about to make you a health potion because understand what sickness it was - only Chanseys now how to brew the solution, but since you're **_soooooo_ **smart, you pushed it aside and left it there! I only tore a strand of hair off you because I needed some of your DNA! If you don't want it, fine! DON'T COME HERE AGAIN!" She screeches, yanking the potion from the log and stuffing it in her pouch and dumping the cauldron into a bush of rotting flowers - as the potion soaks the flowers, they turn maroon and black while growing and blooming. I stutter a bit, starting to cry a bit myself, and the Chansey points to a path - the exit. Zach growls and jumps into her pouch, grabbing the solution and throwing it at Zory to catch it. Zorua laughs and transforms into Chansey, then taking the potion and running away.

"What the- YOU COME BACK HERE YOU INSUFFERABLE CHILDREN!" The Chansey then throws Zach out of her pouch and grunts. Zach lands with a thud on his neck and falls to the ground. I whine and go over to him to comfort him, but the Chansey gets out a phone and I leave with Zach in my arms - right before picking the maroon and black flowers.

Back at the cave, Zorua transforms back into himself and puts the potion on a flat rock we commonly use as a table. I grab a dead Shelmet and yank it out of it's shell, then scooping some water from a lake and placing the flowers into the shell. Zach crawls out of my hands and limps over to our rock couch. Zach grunts and winces when I pet his tuft of hair, but he stops moving and lays blank faced when I stop petting him.

"Zach...? Are you...are you okay?" I stutter, hoping he's alive. I start to tear up when he doesn't respond. "Zach?! Are you okay?!" I scream again.

**_DA DADA DA._**

All of a sudden Zach starts floating in the air. His eyes turn more thinner and his small maroon dot on his head expands and covers his eyelid and the edge of his lip. Almost immeadietly his fluffy cheeks turn blank white and fly into the air, as floating white balls. His maroon mitten-like paws separate, harden and sharpen into claws. Zach's small body also straightens taller and his waist grows a fluffy line. Zach's tuft of fur also grows longer and bigger into a mane my size. His arms and legs grow longer and his elbows are fluffy now. The floating, white balls form into one and tighten around his hair into a ponytail.

"Z-Zach! You evolved!" Zory yells in disbelief. I gasp as Zach lowers down to the ground. I see his bravery and strength increase as he grows, too - not physically, but mentally. I start to tear up at his new form.

"I'm so proud of you, Zach!" I say, hugging him so tight I can feel his breath leaving him quickly. I place him on the ground again and smile. Zach nods his head - but he turns around and sees longer hair and falls to the ground to play with it. I grunt and frown, a bit disappointed he stopped listening to me. To grab his attention I snap my claws. Zero, Zone, Zory and Zorua all turn to look at me - Zach is paying attention to his longer hair and is still playing with the bead in it. Everything went quiet until he stopped playing with the bead in his mane and looked at me. Zone and Zorua starts bursting out laughing while Zory is giggling nonstop. I smile at Zach's attention again and help him up to his new bipedal feet.

"Meema, since Zach evolved, can we have a special dinner tonight in celebration?" Zory asks, licking her lips and rubbing her paws together. I nod and she jumps into the air, screaming out of joy. I giggle and quadrupally walk over to our pile of food. A few new caught Magikarps and Weedles lay in a pile but a dead Shelmet out of it's shell also lays there ontop of a few Deerlings. I call Zach over to the pile.

"Yes, Meema?"

"What should we have for dinner?"

"W-What? Meema, I think you should decide what we'll have for dinner."

"No, No," I argue. "It's your evolution party and I think you should decide."

"Meema, but-"

"No buts, Zach, you decide and your answer will be dinner tonight!"

Zach smiles at me jokingly and I smile back. He sighs and gets up, grabbing a rock shaped like a bowl. He puts a few Magikarps, the Shelmet, and some Weedles - he rips the horns off of the Weedles before mushing the food in the bowl. He keeps mushing until finally what's left in the bowl is edible (in my opinion, my other kids gag and step back at the bowl's stench). He hands it to me, and I use Flamethrower before handing it back - finally, my kids love the new smell of cooked Magikarp soup. Zach pours the mush into smaller bowl-shaped rocks and lets my other kids gobble it down, me grabbing a bowl and eating the leftovers.

I feel so happy for my kids, expecially for Zach, and start explaining that since he evolved he has to get rid of his Zorua-ish habits and start acting like a Zoroark. He smiles at me, laughing at jokes I tell him and sighing as I straighten the bead in his hair. He laughs as I tell him one more joke...

...and then coughs viciously.


End file.
